


What if every time you yawned...

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Commitment, Death, Fluff and Angst, Home, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And maybe that was love. Being so vulnerable and allowing someone else in so far they could hurt you, but they also give you everything.”</p><p>—  Christine Feehan, Water Bound</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if every time you yawned...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalieashe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



> This is more than likely as close to fluff as I will probably ever write. ;-) However Ashe, it may help answer the age old question of 'What if every time you yawned..."

Moneypenny hugged him tightly,  kissed him on the cheek and faltered, unable to find the words.  Tanner had taken a moment, swallowing hard.  Even a trace of moisture appeared in the eyes of the ever stoic Mallory.

"I hate this fucking suit." inwardly praying that this is just a nightmare. That he would wake up soon in a bed that was warmed by a slender bony frame.

"I know you do, but it makes your arse look nice.  If it helps any, I hate the one I was wearing too.  Ugliest bloody tie I have ever seen.  I suppose Moneypenny picked it out."  

"You are such a fucking little shite." He chuckled and yet that hopeless, heartbroken feeling crept closer to his heart once more.

"I know," there was a small soft laugh and those posh lilting tones. "One of my more endearing qualities, don't you think."

There was a long silence until he felt the faint touch of fingers wrapping around his hand, intertwining with his fingers,  a brush in the breeze, cool and loving.  Faint caress of dark curls against his cheek.

“He was suppose to protect you.  You shouldn't have been there to begin with. I’m going to bloody fucking kill him.”

“He did the best he could.  It was my bloody fuck up, not his.  He couldn't have anticipated it.”

"I hate him for letting this happen."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Well,  its not worth arguing about,  but you know I’m right. Eventually you’ll drift back together.  You need each other.” There was a long sigh, a slight movement in the air.  “Besides, he's hating himself enough right now to consume 50 lifetimes.  I don't think he's yet to come out of the bottle.  Moneypenny is about ready to have Medical go fetch him."

"I can’t leave you here.  I don't want to go..." he started to say home but it wasn't home anymore. It was empty.   "back to the flat."

"I know. It will eventually be alright. You know it will. "  A faint brush against his shoulder brought him the fleeting scent of musk, woods, mint and bergamot.   "They're waiting for you. "

"I can't.  Not alone."  At that moment the feeling of loneliness that has been building seemed all consuming, as if nothing would ever quench that fear.  He stared at the multicoloured Antirrhinums scattered in front of him.  Words unspoken that should had been said.  

A soft faint rustle of crisp tailored suit brought the light press of a thin lithe form against his side, the fleeting press of lips against his cheek. Breeze gently flowing through the trees.  "But you're not alone.  I'm here.  I always will be.  You know you need a quartermaster to keep you in line, you bloody bastard." which was followed the devious giggle.  "Just try not to completely burn the entire world down in one day.  Too much paperwork."

"You really are a fucking little shite, you know."

"I know. I love you too, Alec."

 

 


End file.
